Canalo
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is , the Sixth Ranger of the Ryusoulgers. Canalo is the elder brother of Oto. Character History Canalo is a descendant of the Ryugu Tribe, whose tribe refused to participate in the fight with their fellow Ryusoul kinsman against the Druidon 65 million years ago and have since secluded themselves to the bottom of the sea. However, due to their long exile, the tribe has experienced ever-dwindling numbers in their population in the present day. This motivates Canalo to venture into the surface world in search of a wife as a means to preserve his lineage. Personality Contrary to his handsome features and position in high society, Canalo is rather unpopular in most social circles due to his extreme frugality and perfectionist nature. He is also known for his slightly snobbish disposition and unfriendly manners. However, these traits do not undervalue his devotion to his younger sister, whose rescue by Koh convinces him to ally with the others. https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/331989 He wasn't allowed to joined with the Ryusoulger team due to a tragic event in the past, as MosaRex harbours a strong distaste for the surface dwellers and those from the Sea Ryusoul Tribe who interact with them. Despite MosaRex's hatred towards land Ryusoulgers, Canalo doesn't hate them and lost his confidence to talk to them as he viewed them as they didn't look bad. However, he succesfully convinced MosaRex to help the land Ryusoulgers when they are in trouble fighting with Gachireus. Due to some of his limits in social skills, Oto finds some of the land Ryusoulgers more approachable, something that gets him jealous at times, especially when she favors Melt over him. He is easily smitten by women, but his luck usually ends in failure. Despite being pressed with his bride search, he is dedicated to his role as a Ryusoulger. Powers and Abilities ;Sea Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Sea Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundreds of years. :;Aquatic Respiration :: Sea Ryusoul tribespeople can breathe underwater. :;Water Telepathy :: Canalo can communicate with his sister or MosaRex through a water source. :;Hyperosmia :: Sea Ryusoul tribespeople possess high sense of smell. Oto states that it is as sharp as fish's. Ryusoul Gold Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) (loaned by Lupin X) *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex Attacks * : By inserting a spare Gold RyuSoul on the Mosa Blade, Ryusoul Gold gathers all of MosaRex's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of MosaRex's head, with the Mosa Blade. ** Another variation of the Mosa Dino Slash is a highly energized slash. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!, 15-22, 24-47, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger - Upgrades= : Using the Mosa Changer, Ryusoul Gold unleashes a massive lightning strike at the enemy. * : Using the Mosa Breaker, Ryusoul Gold charges up a massive sphere of lightning energy with surrounding tendrils of lightning, before launching it and annihilating the enemy. Another visitation is that it gathers all of the lightning energy from an energy manifestation of SpinoThunder into a lightning-charged manifest of SpinoThunder's head. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14-16, 20, 22, 25, 29-31, 33, 36, 39-40, 43, 45, 47 - KurayamiSoul= Using the KurayamiSoul, Ryusoul Gold can summon the Kurayami Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. While in this form, the Mosa Changer can fire miniature discs of darkness that act as black holes. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul **KurayamiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex *Kishiryu ShadowRaptor Attacks * : Using the Mosa Breaker, Ryusoul Gold charges up a massive sphere of darkness energy that converts into a black hole before launching it and consuming the enemy before exploding. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 21, 29 - CosmoSoul= Using the CosmoSoul, Ryusoul Gold can equip the Cosmo Armor, allowing him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul **CosmoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex *Kishiryu CosmoRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 24 - HieHieSoul= Using the HieHieSoul, Ryusoul Gold can equip the HieHie Armor, allowing him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul **HieHieSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex *Kishiryu Pterardon Attacks Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Noblesse= After proving himself worthy of using the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Gold gains a navy-blue breastplate with robes and a cape, which allows him to access the full power of the Kishiryu through the Ryusoul Calibur. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *Ryusoul Calibur *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul **BiriBiriSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex Attacks * : **'Gold RyuSoul': By inserting the spare Gold RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Gold Noblesse gathers MosaRex's full power and executes an extremely powerful rainbow energy slash, that takes the form of MosaRex's head, with the Ryusoul Calibur. * : **'BiriBiriSoul': By inserting the BiriBiriSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Gold Noblesse gathers SpinoThunder's full power and executes an extremely powerful lightning slash, that takes the form of SpinoThunder's head, with the Ryusoul Calibur. * : By inserting the spare Gold RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Gold Noblesse gathers MosaRex's full power through both the Ryusoul Calibur and the Mosa Blade, executing a double energy slash that takes the form of two MosaRex heads. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 38-39, 43-46 }} }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Canalo is portrayed by . As Ryusoul Gold, his suit actor is https://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ryusoulger/story/1214548_2963.html. Notes *Ryusoul Gold is the first Sentai Ranger to debut in the Reiwa era. *Ryusoul Gold is the first Ranger to be patterned after a . *Ryusoul Gold shares some similarity with some previous Sixth Rangers. **MagiShine: Both of their helmets are dark blue heads with gold faceplates. ***Coincidentally, Ryusoulger and Magiranger have both ending themes which were sung by Sister MAYO. **Shinken Gold: They have similar color scheme. ***Coincidentally, Ryusoulger was aired during the 10th anniversary of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **Kyoryu Gold: Their buckle functions the same as the others but possesses an alternate color palette. Both Also using different weapon style from their team but also possess a means to replicate the main attack style of their team. ***Interestingly, although they have similar pattern, they are somehow opposite to each other as: ****Kyoryu Gold, a samurai who use sword as main weapon, is part of a gunners team. His sword also can be used as a firearm. ****Ryusoul Gold, whose main weapon is a gun, is part of a swordsmen team. He also possessing a bladed sidearm for slashing. **ToQ 6gou: Both have special abilities related to water, which can be used in civilian form. Both also searching for something which usually served as running gags or comic relief. **StarNinger: Both initially appeared as a loner, have similar color scheme, and their changers also say "WOW!" in the end of the transformation sequence. ***Furthermore, both gain access to a legendary sword that grants them access to a new form, but can also be freely used among other teammates. *Canalo is the only Ryusoulger possessing a ranged weapon. *Canalo's Mosa Blade is the first instance where a bladed weapon and firearm are separate, as well as part of the arsenal of the sixth ranger from the start, as all other sixth rangers' weapons were either combined into one unit, or separate, but were not part of their equipment, originally. *Canalo’s age is at least 124 years old, while his actor, Katsumi Hyodo, is 21 at the time of his debut. Appearances References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers